Volveré
by YumiSebby
Summary: Sasuke, cansado de la soledad y el sufrimiento de estar con Orochimaru, se encierra de noche en sus aposentos y se pone a pensar en todo los momentos vividos con sus amigos y en Konoha. Decide que volverá cuando supere todo lo que le queda de miedos y sufrimientos, ya que su venganza ha sido cumplida. Todo por sus amigos... y el amor de su vida. Narusasu [1ª Parte trilogia]


**N/A:** ¡Hola! Se que hace tiempo que no me ven... pero bueno... ¡Regresé! Y con mucha imaginación, así que pronto continuaré con mis fic y creando y subiendo nuevas historias (Por cierto, me enganché a esta dulce y linda parejita [Sasunaru o Narusasu] asi que... verán algunos fic de estos dos. ¡Claro que continuaré con mis parejas habituales! Gracias por leer este pequeño aparte.

Bien, ahora si, continuemos con lo importante. Esta poesía es mía. La escribí un día que estaba bastante triste y me ayudó a sacar algo fuera...

Hoy de casualidad la estaba leyendo y... ¡Tachán! La imaginación llegó a mi en tan solo segundos; es por eso que este one-shot esté escrito en 10 minutos o 20... ¡Espero que les agrade!

**Decliner:**** Los personajes no me pertenecen... u.u"**

_Bueno... primero la poesía solamente... :_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Perdido.<strong>_

_Esta noche también tus ojos están en blanco, _

_la sombra de la duda _

_que se refleja en el espejo_

_ociosamente se volverá oscura de nuevo_

_y yo, tomaré un pálido respiro._

_Vamos, resístelo_

_esto es una escoria de mundo. _

_No es diferente, ¿O si?_

_Desde la posición en la que te encuentras... _

_Desaprobada en la mentira adornada_

_Yo me tiré descalza. _

_Poco a poco _

_despojando de mis cadenas,_

_de lo que queda tras de mi. _

_Es tonto y gracioso... pero tiene mucho pes. _

_Mi corazón duele tanto que me siento impotente. _

_Abriré mi ventana en la noche _

_y todo dependerá de ti... _

_(Todo de ti) _

_Un sueño sin destruir es un deseo._

_La agonía y el orgullo no nos dejan._

_Amarra tu digno ser y _

_arrojalo__ al suelo, lejos. _

_Vamos, levántate. _

_El mundo está al revés. _

_¿Puedes verlo? ¿No es así? _

_La oscuridad se está tornando de blanco. _

_Si la realidad es negra, _

_vaga, efímera y dolorosa. _

_Pero ¡vamos!_

_Corre, aunque duela, ríe._

_Yo iré tras de ti. _

_Yo, te libraré del dolor._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ahora sip, aqui esta el one-shot. <em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Perdido.<strong>

Se adentró en su habitación oscura, solo iluminada por la luz de luna. De pronto se sentía nostálgico, quizás porque no había tenido un buen día... o quizás porque ya no encontraba motivos por los que seguir con Orochimaru. Se recostó en un rincón de la cama, y sin decir más, como por vida propia las imágenes de personas más importantes para su vida pasaron por su mente. Suspiró mientras recordaba.

_Esta noche también tus ojos están en blanco,_

_la sombra de la duda_

_que se refleja en el espejo_

_ociosamente se volverá oscura de nuevo_

_y yo, tomaré un pálido respiro._

Poco a poco pequeños momentos aparecieron en su mente. Momentos en los que no estaba solo, si no acompañado de todas aquellas personas que ahora extrañaba tanto... Kakashi-sensei, Sakura... aunque fuera gritona y algo pesada la extrañaba a su manera, Iruka-sensei, Lee...

_Vamos, resístelo_

_esto es una escoria de mundo._

_No es diferente, ¿O si?_

_Desde la posición en la que te encuentras..._

Uno a uno, cada persona en la que pensaba se situaban momentáneamente en sus recuerdos.

"_Naruto_".

...

_Desaprobada en la mentira adornada_

_Yo me tiré descalza._

_Poco a poco_

_despojando de mis cadenas,_

_de lo que queda tras de mi._

_Es tonto y gracioso... pero tiene mucho pes._

_Mi corazón duele tanto que me siento impotente._

_Abriré mi ventana en la noche_

_y todo dependerá de ti..._

_(Todo de ti)_

Su único 'mejor amigo', la única persona que comprendía como se sentía... la soledad, la amargura... y... ahora él, lo había abandonado. Sin lugar a dudas era la persona que más extrañaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué desde que se marchó de Konoha no ha podido dejar de pensar en él?...

Recordaba su último encuentro y, sin querer, una solitaría lágrima resvaló por su mejilla.

"_¿Esto es lo que se siente al querer a alguien?_"- Se preguntó

_Un sueño sin destruir es un deseo._

_La agonia y el orgullo no nos dejan._

_Amarra tu digno ser y_

_arrójalo al suelo, lejos._

Si tan solo... no fuera sido tan orgulloso... si tan solo hubiese dicho en aquel último momento donde se vieron sus sentimientos... ¿Cambiaría algo? ¿Estaría él con Naruto en Konoha?

Quería ser libre, salir de ahí. Regresar a su casa, a su hogar. Ya había cumplido su venganza, entonces ¿Qué le retenía ahí?

_Vamos, levantate._

_El mundo está al revés._

_¿Puedes verlo? ¿No es así?_

_La oscuridad se está tornando de blanco._

"El miedo y la oscuridad". Pensó para si mismo. Eso era lo único que le quedaba. Quería regresar pero antes tendría que superar su miedo... sus temores y tenía que dejar de ser tan orgulloso, aunque solo con Naruto claramente, pero... ¡Lo haría!. Lo conseguiría por él. Por su Naruto.

_Si la realidad es negra,_

_vaga, efímera y dolorosa._

_Pero ¡vamos!_

_Corre, aunque duela, ríe._

_Yo iré tras de ti._

_Yo, te libraré del dolor._

"_Ya verás Naruto, volveré a tú lado. Regresaré y no te volveré a dejar solo... a mi lado te juro que no sufrirás_."

Definitivamente... ¿Eso era el amor? Esa sensación tan cálida en tu pecho cada vez que pensabas en esa persona. Esas ganas de luchar y seguir adelante solo por él. ¿Es eso?. Porque si lo era.. él amaba a Naruto más que a nada.

* * *

><p>¿? ¿Llegaste hasta aquí? ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias! Bueno y ya que estás leyendo esto... ¿Un comentario? Solo tienes que arrastras la barrita hacía abajo y escribir en ese gran recuadro.. ¡venga (niña peque) jo... me harás feliz... anda...!<p>

Beshitos y abrashitosh 3

Pinky-chan (PinketDiana)


End file.
